toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:KingdomDemyx
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Toontown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:KingdomDemyx page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Man for the job (Talk) 18:02, January 7, 2011 I agree! Sure! Ill do it soon but I may call it something different. Man for the job 18:53, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Soon Ok , but I am very busy at the momment,. Man for the job 18:16, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Well... I tried it and it wont fit.Sorry. Man for the job 17:10, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok Ill add it for you then you can custromize it. Ok? Man for the job 18:10, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Note About your infobox, here's a tip on how to get one of your real toon yourself! Here are a few steps. 1:Hold Fn and press PrtSc SysRq (You dont have to hold fn) 2. Whwn you have taken the picture, open Paint and hold Crtl and V. 3. Your picture should appear. Crop it and do whatever you want with it. 4. Save it, and go to the wiki. 5. Go into Add a photo, and press browse and click on your picture. Upload it. 6. Ask man for the job to help you add the photo in. 7. Your done! This is how I do it, so it might not work for you. Sorry if it doesnt! JellyrollZillerwig, Admin of the Toontown Fanon Wiki. 08:14, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Limit There is no limit, we aim to help you get your laff and gags up. Man for the job 15:47, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Im 34 laff too! Say, did the picture thing work? Please reply if it did! JellyrollZillerwig, Admin of the Toontown Fanon Wiki. 16:05, January 14, 2011 (UTC) User talk: JellyrollZillerwig Brilliant! I dont have a Toontown Folder too, I just save it to my pictures! HELP MY HOUSE IS GONE!!!!! Anyway, i'm afraid I cant make you an admin. You will need to NEVER spam, have at least a thousand edits, and then ask Flippers the main admin if you want to be an admin. But he has bad computer problems so he might not get to you for a while. JellyrollZillerwig, Admin of the Toontown Fanon Wiki. 18:10, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Well, I wouldn't try to be the leader, but you could add pictures, if you are good with NPC's then talk to Bermuda, she will tell you which ones are needed. As for Super Toons, we must figure out a date. Man for the job 15:45, January 19, 2011 (UTC) SOS Toons Pic Hi KingdomDemyx! Glad you are taking part in the Wiki Tasks! Wiki Tasks' current project is to create and edit SOS Toons. Take pictures of these SOS Toons: *'CLERKS:' #Clerk Will, Will can be found in Dock. #Clerk Ray, Ray can be found in Melodyland. #Clerk Penny, Penny can be found in The Brrrgh. *KNOWN AREA AND BLDG: #Daffy Don(Daffy Taffy, Silly Street, TTC), #Franz Neckvein((Punchline Gym, Punchline Place, TTC), #Barbara Seville(Shave and a Haircut, Alto Avenue, Melodyland), #Sofie Squirt(Squirting Flower, Maple Street, Gardens), #Baker Bridget(Mostly Toasty Bread, Walrus Way, Brrrgh), *'KNOWN AREA: ' #Stinky Ned(TTC), #Shelly Seaweed(Dock), #Melody Wavers(Maybe at Melodyland), #Barnacle Bessie(Dock) Some toons have Unknown Locations. UNKNOWN AREA: ' #Madam Chuckle, (Possibly Melodyland, or TTC) #Nancy Gas, (Possibly Brrrgh) #Professor Guffaw, #Doctor Drift, (MAY have a Dr. in the bldg name) #ALL Toons Hit and Cogs Miss SOS Toons. This may not be a full list, however. You do not need to do all of them, if you don't want to. We have some Users taking pics, and YOU can help! For more information, visit Wiki Tasks. Once again, thank you for helping! :) ~~Nights~~Talk to me, Speak to me 23:27, January 19, 2011 (UTC) I don't know Thats 20:00 in my time, I dont know, depends if im going out or not. Man for the job 18:35, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Can't Sadly, my "Toontown" computer is not working properly, and I haven't been able to log on the past few days. Sorry, but I can't Friend yet. ~~Nights~~Talk to me, Speak to me 00:23, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Saw ya! I saw you today wondering in toontown central, and sorry my computer froze while i was going to friend you. Well, maybe tomorrow we can meet up? --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 23:09, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Talk Page image Your Talk Page's logo looks awesome! I'm wondering how big the file is, therefore, you can make it Full Size! Anyways, happy editing! If you need help with anything, ask me! Or teach me; I'm learning too! ~~Nights~~Talk to me, Speak to me 23:24, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Not copying :) Actually, you wouldn't be copying me. Even if you did, someone may have that idea earlier anyways. I think of copy as exact words, image, or anything exactly the same. Yours has nothing to mine! :) Sadly, I can't friend yet; my computer can't handle Toontown. :( 2 weeks off Toontown really bothers me.... 'Nights Contact Me! Wiki Tasks Manager 19:06, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey I would loev to meet your Toons! Would you want to come on Toontown now? The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 14:21, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Sure OK but I don't have tube acc so what link do you mean? Man for the job 08:12, February 2, 2011 (UTC) No I can't do Twitter or Facebook because I am too young. Sorry. Man for the job 14:31, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Soon, I have to figure out a time. Man for the job 14:39, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I'll meet you now! Choose which toon ya want. Is it Man for the job? Is it ToontasticToon212? No, its JELLY!! 15:03, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Good News! I am allowed an account on a video uploading thing, that means I can do videos, my mum says its fine. Man for the job 15:05, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Boingyboro, TTC. Is it Man for the job? Is it ToontasticToon212? No, its JELLY!! 15:46, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, it wont work. i was going to say Boingyboro. Is it Man for the job? Is it ToontasticToon212? No, its JELLY!! 15:49, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Im happy I met ya! :) Is it Man for the job? Is it ToontasticToon212? No, its JELLY!! 15:12, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Im not in the mood, I think my mum and dad are spliting up so I don't really wanna go on Toontown. Man for the job 16:09, February 5, 2011 (UTC) I'll be glad to meet you soon, its just I am very busy so I don't reall have time to go on Toontown, but yes he can join. Man for the job 20:54, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Sure Yeah, I've been following Toontorial Tom too. How bout now? Just pick a place! Man for the job 18:11, February 16, 2011 (UTC) OK, coming now. Man for the job 18:20, February 16, 2011 (UTC) http://www.megaupload.com/?d=ZS4AF7SH Ok I saw it, ok but the only problem is, other people can see it. What subject do u want me to do? Man for the job 21:05, February 16, 2011 (UTC) OK COOL. Me too! Me too, want me to get a video of one? Man for the job 17:53, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Saw your video with me on, thanks its really great! Here's the link to my video, not sure if it'll work. http://www.megaupload.com/?d=PPY3RC5K Man for the job 18:30, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I can't do a VP run yet because I need merits, anything else I could do? Man for the job 16:56, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Did you? Did you delete me off your friend list? Because your not on mine. Man for the job 09:51, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Silly me LOL, Silly Me! I forgot that! Need any videos doing? Man for the job 17:25, February 23, 2011 (UTC) OK I thought I already sent u it? Man for the job 18:46, February 23, 2011 (UTC) OK ILL GET IT TO YOU SOON. Man for the job 18:56, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Your Back! Hey your back welcome back! Hey check out my blogs we are voting if we should meet in Toontown so often as every month to talk about Wikia matters and get to know and friend other people on the wiki! So come on and V O T E. Hey can I ask if I can be included in some of your videos, preferablly ones with Man for the job? I see him alot, and when he is on, if we find bldgs, we do them together. I should ask him, but you are Tom, so yeah. Jelly rules so talk to him. 16:16, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, I cant record but I know Bonkers can, so I might be in some he sends to you. Jelly rules so talk to him. 16:55, February 24, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I am on toontown :) right now